Dragon age one in ahalf
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: its about guy Hawkes life in Lothering before he came to kirkwall, were he went on his own adventure all across Ferelden
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own any of this this is all biowares, so please don't sue me

This is my first fanfic, enjoy(Its about Hawke's past life in Lothering, in a nut shell)

Setting the hanging man from Dragon age 2, carver and Bethany (yes I said Bethany, it's my fancic I can do what I want) have been given a message by Varric to come to his room at the hanged man for a important metting?

Carvar and Bethany walk into the bar, they get a few glances because of who their related to.

Bethany: what do you think this meeting is about?

Carvar: I want to know the same thing; varric probably wants us to go on some scam

Isabella enters

Isabella: There you two are everybody's waiting!

Carvar: Waiting for what exactly?

They enter the room were all of the gang is, they are a pretty strange bunch, outcasts, warriors, and mages alike.

Varric is sitting in his chair, his hands folded, propping up his chin

Varric: Ahhh, the two Hawke siblings grace with their presence.

Bethany: were here Varric, but were's Garrett?

Varric: well you see I don't want you older brother here for one reason

Carvar: And that would be?

Varric gave a sly grin

Varric: I want you two to tell us about Hawke, before he came to Kirkwall, when he was a child and teen. I want to know how he became the man he is today?

Carvar: Why would you want to know about our brothers past?

Aviline: Well I hate going behind Hawkes back, and all but I'm just as curious?

Isabella: C'mon you two tell us

Merril: I'm sure he won't mind

Anders: What we all kneed to do is instead of going behind his back. is to ask him himself

Ferril: Do you mages are pathetic, and even I must admit, I too wish to here this tale.

Sebastian: Indeed, indulge us.

Bethany and Carvar looked at each other

Bethany: Maker, he's gonna kill us.

/

Lothering, the past

Its a peacefull day in Lothering, birds are chirping kids playing, the Inhabinats are enjoyiong a nice day.

"BOOOOM"

the knighs Chantry barracks are rattled by a explosion, three templars breaks threw the door, there armor and faces charred, with marks of fireworks

Templar:Damn you Hawke, when we get you hands on you, only the maker know what we'll do.

At that a figure flies over the air, toward the second barrack, he had dark black hair. He has brown eyes, his clothes were a mixture of civilian and leather armor.(Author note: its the first armour you get as a mage, minus the shoulder pads, and his has T-shirt sleves) his had cloth tide around his wrists. and a back pack slung over his shoulder.

Hawke: Well maybe I'll take you seriously when your not wearing skirts

Templar 1: How dare you insult us, to insult hus is to insult the chantry

Hawke pur a finger to his chin thinking the situation over

Hawke: Kiss my ass and the chantry too

He continued to hop over roof tops while the templars tried to chase after him. Now Garrett Hawke, most people just call him Hawke. Is a 14 year old boy who is a amazing at almost everything he does. people say "That Hawke is the prid of our village and the disgrace". you see He is good at sword play, bow and knife fighting, and staff and alchemy. He has all these amazing skilss and used them for all the wrong reasons. He, gets in fights plays pranks and when the templars try to find him he just disapear. Due to the fact he can disapear becuase he is also a apostatae mage.

Hawke jumps down on to the ground have the 3 templars shasing after him.

Templar 2: Now we got you.

hawke is cornerd behind a barn

Hawke: Well I guess there only one thing left to do

Templar1: Surrender

Templar2: Gruvel

Tempar3:Piss you pants like a fighten girl

Templar 3 got a stare from both Templars saying "You serious"

The turn to Hawke only to see he's gone again.

/

Back at the Hanged Man

Aviline: Wait are you telling us that hawke was nothing more than a prankester and troublemaker!

Carvar: I know wright.

Varric: Even I wasn't expecting that?

Bethany: Well, do want to here the story or not

Anders: yes please continue

/

The Hawke family lived in the same suburb as every body else, and at the top of the building Hawke layed back and watched the clouds goy by,

Malcom: Hawke get down here, NOW!

Hawke leaped of the roof with a backflip, to face the 3 templars and his father Malcom and his mother Leandra.

Leandra: Hawke the templars tod us what you did! and Frankly i'm disapointed.

Hawke:('Thoughts') 'Of course your disapointed'

Templar 1: This is the last straw, Mr. and Mrs. Hawke, we can't have your son running around destroying everything like a blood mage.

malcom and Leandra flinched at the phrase blood mage, knowing full well of hawkes gifts.

Malcom: I assure you Good Templars we will give punishment to our son

Hawke'Ohh, great punish the only one will ing to stand up to these jack-offs'

Templar 3: I hope so becuase if he steps out of line again we will silecen him...permantly

Templar 1: You have the worst threats!

Templar 3: hey that was better then the others.

Malcom decided it was time to end the Conversation

Malcom: Gentlemen, its been a long day and I will have to give my son a talking too.

The 3 templars knodded and left.

/

Malcom;Garrett we kneed to have a talk

the father and son left the house leaving to the top of the roof.

The night sky illuminated the village

Malcom: Garrett, what am I going to do with you, You know you can't use magic in public let alone on the templars.

hawke: Father, it wasn't magic it was this.

Hawke held out a small orb, with a fuse.

Malcom: What is that and were did you get from.

Hawke:Uuhhhh, I made it.

Malcom chuckled, at his son it seemed everyday it seemed he got stronger and stronger. It was time.

Malcom. Garrett, do you know why I am I a apostate?

Hawke scratched his head at this

Malcom: Its because I wasn't afraid of the Templars it was because I wanted to be free. then I meet you mother and It made it even better.

Hawke: What does it have to do with me?

Malcom went to the back of the roof toward the upper storage room

Malcom: This does!

Hawkes father held out a long wrapped of staff. He slowly unwrapped it to revel a mages staff. It look like a long mass

Hawke: Father...

Malcom: This is the staff I weilded in the days of my youth. And one day you shall weild it to protect the ones you care about.

Hawke gazed at the staff in wonder and reached out for it.

Malcom: But not to day!

He begain to rap it up and placed it back into the room

Malcom: That prak of yours was actually pretty funny

Hawke and his father luaghed for a few minutes then went to bed

/

What did you think? You responses will determine the rest of it and if I finsh it


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I was bored and I mean completely bored, I was all alone in my house, I had planned on this day being just a complete me day, by faking being sick and getting my family to leave for the whole day, it worked (Quick tip for faking being sick, whenever your parent turns around breathe-not blow-breathe on the thermometer or rub it on something really fast: Your hands, pillow, etc. Or if your parents feel your stomach, apparently my mom does, lie on your stomach so it's warmer and try playing video games, while eating chicken sandwiches…actually a pretty good day! **

Back to Varrics room.

Varric was the first to speak

Varric: Intresting man your father was, I'd expected him to be like Hawke!

Carvar: You have no idea! My older brother has become twice the mage and man my father was!

Isabella: Is that a bit of envy I hear from you Carvar!

Carvar: Pfft, he may be a great mage, but I'm still a better warrior!

Good old Carvar they all thought!

Anders: Did your father, Malcom teach you and your brother magic.

Bethany nodded: Yes but my brother, learned more from the elves.

Merril: Elves?

Carvar: We'll get to that part eventually

6 Days after Hawke's…er Bombing!

It was morning, everything was normal, Malcom went to the fields, Leandra went to the market, and the kids stayed home.

Carvar: HIYAAA-OOF

Hawke and Carvar (he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, with a tan yellow vest, and dark brown pants, he wore leather shoes) were practicing sword play as Bethany watched them, she was wearing a typical style of girls clothes, but with a green and red tint.

Hawke: C'mon Carvar, you can be better than that.

Carvar wiped some dirt off his face.

Carvar: You can count on that brother!

He swung at Hawke who parried, they soon to talk and fight at the same time.

Hawke: Really?

Carvar: yes, the Knights at the chantry say I'm as good as you! Maybe even better.

Hawke dodged a lunge from Carvar, and hit him with the back if his blade. Malcom had enrolled Carvar into the Kinghts Chantry training center, it was a means of teach young men and women, 11-16 years how to fight, if they wanted to, a way to serve and protect others. And a way for the Templars to brainwash kids into thinking Magic was evil! It made Hawke sick

Hawke: Those knights are good 'or stupid', but…

Carvar tried to slice at Hawke, only parried then disarmed him. Sending Carvar's sword into Hawke's hand.

Hawke: I'm better!

He pointed both swords at Carvar, he nearly peed his pants. Hawke smirked at him and threw the two swords to the ground.

Hawke: Seeya guys later, I'm going hunting!

Bethany got up from where she was sitting!

Bethany: But father said to stay here, what if somebody tries to rob us!

Hawke walked over to the house were his hunting gear laid, a bow, quiver, his alchemy stuff (firecrackers, smoke bombs, and one actual bomb in case he needed it), and his knife, which he always had with him.

Hawke: Then Carvar can protect you.

Hawke started to walk away, Carvar took his sword, and swung it over his shoulder! Bethany looked back at her twin brother, poking her fingers together

Bethany: ARE YOU SEROIUS?

Carvar: Hey!

Hawke: BWHAHAHAHAH!

Hawke left the two kids and went into the forest; he walked for a bit admiring the woods.

Hawke: awww yeah, this is good fresh air, being free…and Templars to see me do this!

Hawke soon cast a spell to make him disappear! He started making his way in the woods, he looked to the ground see dear tracks 'SCORE'!

He took out an arrow, and started to walk slowly, the master hunters, who passed through Lothering taught him how to hunt, since they just passed through, he had to learn on his own much of the time!

He walked past some bushes to see more tracks, he followed them deeper into the woods! He soon could smell the deer.

He walked toward the scent, and then he saw it, the deer a young buck was drinking at a pond, he crouched and pulled his bow back. The dear shot its head up, 'Crap' he pulled back only to see the deer flinch, and fall over, dead, with a arrow in its side, opposite of Hawke, he looked. Over it to see a girl his age standing in the pond. She had long silver hair, green eyes, and pointed ears

Hawke: A elf…

Elf: Whose there!

The elf pulled back her bow with another arrow! 'Not just a elf a naked one, too' She really was naked, due to the fact that she was bathing 'ALSO SOCRE'

Hawke stood up, and removed his spell!

Hawke: Uh hi…

She lowered her bow for a second, showing herself, all of herself! ,:)

Elf: A mage

Hawke:UGAH

Hawke turned away quickly, his face res, and his nose starting to bleed!

Her face was of surprise, and then she got serious and raises her bow again. Hawke put his hands up showing he didn't want to fight.

Elf: Who are you!

Hawke: Uh I'm Garrett Hawke, but most people call me Hawke...Uh what's yours?

She only glared at him

Hawke: Uh what's your name?

She didn't reply. Hawke sighed and looked at her blankly.

Hawke: This is because your naked isn't it!

She started to blush at that.

Elf:…yes!

Hawke turned around.

Hawke: I think this will be better for everyone if you put on some clothes. The elf was surprised

Elf: You pretty modest, and pretty stupid *THWIP*

'THE BOW' Hawke thought as he spun around to catch the arrow with both hands, he then saw the naked elf.

SPLIRT (nose bleed)

Elf: KYAAA

Hawke seemed to black out, for a second before coming too. He got up rub his head, and to see the elf standing over him, with her bow and wearing short green leather armor!

Elf: So Garrett Hawke!, or Hawke if or prefer did you like what you saw.

Hawke: Uh…Yeah

Elf: Because it's the last thing you'll ever see!

She drew her bow back, Hawke, summersaulted backwards 3 feet, he reached for his bow, 'Not there' he then rached for his knife, also gone, his face started to show signs of depression.

Elf: Looking for something, she pointed to his stuff, behind her!

Hawke shrugged playfully.

Hawke: I'd hate to do this but…

Hawkes hands soon shot fire at her, she dodged and took back her bow, and she shot three arrows at her. Hawke only created a shield to block them.

Hawke: To bad, well I guess that's what you get with flat chested girls

Elf: FLAT CHESTED

Truth was she was totally racked!

She started firing multiply arrows at him, While Hawke only dodged, and shot fire back at her, she also dodge, while she was moving Hawke was able to recover his bow, and knife! 'She's good, hot, deadly, and different the Ultimate triple threat'.

She reached back to get another arrow, only find she didn't have any.

Elf: Shit!

Hawke smiled, he had one 'ONCE AGAIN SCORE'

Hawke: Looks like you're out of arrows!

He held up his hands covered in fire! She didn't flinch, she only growled

Elf: Go ahead!

Hawke: I'm really tempted too!

Elf: Then why don't you…BLOOD MAGE!

'Blood Mage' this was the first tim somebody had called him that, he hated when people called him that, just because he was a mage didn't mean he was a Blood mage. He grabbed her by the colour.

Hawke: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT, I WILL NEVER USE BLOOD MAGIC!

Elf: THEN FINE, JUST KILL ME!

Hawke: I CAN'T!

Elf: WHY NOT?

Hawke: BECAUSE THERE'S A TROLL CHARGING US!

The elf looked behind them to see a troll really charging them, they both thought RUN!

Soon both of them were running through the trees kicking up dust.

Elf: Hey what happened your magic!

Hawke: I'm all out, thanks to you!

Elf: OH GREAT, YOU'RE USELESS

Hawke: OH I'M USLESS, WHOSE THE ONE WITH NO AMMO!

Elf: AMMO, LET ME SEE YOUR BOW!

Hawke: YEAH RIGHT, YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE OUT A TROLL WITH AN ARROW!

Elf: WHY WOULD I ASK, IF I COULDN'T!

Hawke handed her the bow and arrows.

Elf: DISTRACT IT!

Hawke: WHAT?

Elf: So I can get a good shot!

'DAMMIT' Hawke took off to the right, and picked up a rock, then threw at the Troll, right in the face, of course getting its attention and pissing it off! The troll charged him; he tried making it run in circles (Always a good plan in RPGs), so he could by him and the elf time 'What was her name'!

Hawke: HEY THIS MAY BE A BAD TIME, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!

She shot 3 arrows in the back of the troll, it barely noticed!

Elf: DOES IT REALLY MATTER!

Hawke: EXACTLY, DOES IT, SO TELL ME.

Hawke jumped over a bushed making the troll swing and hit a tree, crushing it!

Elf: MY NAME IS-

She released another arrow, this time hitting the troll in the eye!

Elf: ELYSIA!

The troll fell backwards, grabbing its throbbing eye, as blood rushed out, Hawke ran over to Elysia.

Hawke: Niche huff shooting huff!

Elysia: Y-y-yeah, but too bad it was my last one!

The toll took out the arrow and faced the two teens! 'Crarp' Hawke sighed!

Hawke: Never wanted to live forever!

He reached into his bag, pulling out the bomb 'This is defiantly the in case situation'.

Elysia: What are you?

Hawke: Wish me luck!

Hawke charged the troll, he was lit the fuse to the bomb, and took out his knife! He jumped as high as he could, landing on the troll, driving his knife into the troll, twisting it to get a better hold! The Troll roared in pain and rage!

Hawke: EAT THISSSSSSS!

Hawke took the bomb and shoved into the trolls mouth, the fuse was only have a inch left!

*BOOOM*

Hawke was sent flying backwards into a tree, with a thud, his knife still clenched in his hands he looked to the troll, it was frozen, and its head was gone, the body went limb and fell backwards!

The trolls blood was all over him, and so was his own, he tried to move, only to feel pain!

Elysia: HAWKE!

Elysia ran over to him, she put a hand on his shoulder, he winced at the touch!

Elysia: That…that was really stupid!

Hawke was thinking to himself 'NO, I just saved our buts' but his mouth said

Hawke: Yeah it kind of was!

Elysia: Uh-oh

Hawke: Uh-oh, that's cough never good cough.

She was right, soon a horde of darkspawn appeared, closing in on them!

Elysia: There's so many of them….

One of the Darkspawn charged forward, swinging an axe, ELysia and Hawke closed their eyes for it! But fate has a funny way since of humor!

"HIYAA"

The Darkspawn in front of them had a throwing axe right in its chest, then 3 men jumped out in front of them! The Darkspawn were hesitant at first!

The leader was a old man with black hair wearing, a light armor and had two swords, the one on his left light yellowish hair and leather armor. And the other was a young man with blonde hair, with leather armor.

Leader: Alsitar, get those children back to Lothering, Issac with me!

Hawke: Gray…wardens

Alistar: Yes Duncan, you help me with him!

Alistar and Elysia helped get Hawke to his feet, and they ran off into the woods leaving the Wardens.

Duncan: FOR THE WARDENS!

Carvar: Should we stop?

Everybody was on the edge of their seats, waiting for him to finish

Varric: Ha, now this is a story, a he fights a troll, and kills it, mortally wounding himself, then BAM, there saved at the last minute by Gray Wardes, who one became a king!

Isabella: So who's this Elysia?

Avline: What's wrong, jealous!

Isabella: No you!

Sebastian: He took out a troll at age 14…amazing!

Varric: We can give comments later, now please continue

The Hawke siblings looked at each other.

Bethany: Well it's like this, Alistair said that when they were approaching Lothering Elysia said that she doesn't fit in well with humans, and ran back to the woods! Appaently she was a nomad elf like Merrill.

Carvar: Anyway, when the warden, brought brother, into the village, it brought up quite a stir, everybody saw him, they finally saw that even my own Big brother could be defeated, he held his almost lifeless body in his arms, screaming for a doctor or healer, even a mage with healing spells! The news of our brother, spread fast, my father ran from the farm, to get to him.

Malcom: WERE, WERE IS HE, WERE HIS MY SON.

The father, pushed his way through the crowd as they gathered around, Malcom saw his son, Hawke was lying there, as healers attended to his wounds, he saw Alistair, covered in Hawkes blood.

Malcom: What…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Malcom grabbed Allsitar as if to kill him!

Templar1: Mr. Hawke, this is grey warden who brought you son to here, he said, you son received this wounds from a troll.

Malcom: What, a Troll.

Alistair nodded at him "Yes, it also he was able to kill the toll, in the end"

Healer: I GOT A PULSE!

Everybody looked to see Hawke trying to get up! Only to fall back down.

Healer: Quickly we must get him to a bed!

Alistair and Malcom lifted Hawke up, taking him to the Hawke's home, Leandra and the twins were watching in the crowd, as they took him away.

Hawke layed there on his bed, bandages wrapped all over him, he lifted his hand to his head.

Hawke: Uh, what happened!

"Ah! Welcome back to the world of the living" Hawke turned to see the man from before, Alistair was his name right!

Hawke: Were am I?

Alistair: Your home, boy, safe and sound!

Hawke sat up, he was slow but eventually he got up!

Hawke: Where…where is Elysia?

Alistair: The Elf, oh she ran back into the woods, said she had didn't fit in well with humans!

Hawke: Oh, geez I'm pretty banged up aren't I!

Alistair: Ha, that's what you get for trying to take down a troll!

Hawke: Still took it down!

They both laughed for a few seconds. After that the Warden left, and when he left the room, his parents came in, so did the twins, all of them were worried, his mother couldn't stop crying, Bethany also teared up a bit, Carvar just made stupid preteen jokes, and Malcom was just glad his son was ok, or tried to show it!

Varric: I believe this is the part where we have a cliff hanger!

Carvar: Do you people want to hear this or not!

Fernis: So is there anything interesting after this or is it, he never saw the elf again.

Carvar: Brother told me about her, that night, it was kind of funny! Actaully, my brother fell for a elf, uh no offense Merrill

Merrill: What offense?

Avline: Well does Hawke ever see her again!

Bethany: Yes, Hawke would go hunting, when he came home empty handed, he said the deer got away! But he was actually hunting another animal!

Carvar: Of course he soon found there camp, and things didn't go to well with the elves!

Hawke: AGH LET ME GO!

Hawke had been caught in two of the elves, and were dragging him to the camp, were all the elves saw him.

Elf: Be quite human!

Hawke: Like Hell I WILL, AGH

Hawke kicked the Elfs legs out from under him, and they got into a wreslting match, soon more of the Dalish elves tied Hawke up and brought him to the elder!

Elder: Oris, who is this boy?

The Elf was old, and woman, she wore furs and leather armor, she had tattoos over her face

The elf that Hawke was wrestling stepped forward.

Oris: He was spying on us, probably alert those Templars from that human settlement.

Hawke: I WOULD NEVER HELP THOSE TEMPLARS!

Elder: It seems we are in the present of a mage, do not try to hide it boy, I can see threw you.

Hawke: Wow that's really creepy!

Soon the crowd started to shift and turn, and somebody was screaming, let my threw and out if the way.

Elysia: Hawke what are you doing here!

Elder: Hawke, so this is the one who saved my niece's life?

Elysia: He didn't save me, he just helped that's all!

Elder: Still taking down a troll is impressive! Oris untie him!

The eleves soon untied him, Hawke then got up, only to have Elysia slap him

Elysia: What are you doing here!

Hawke: Uh hunting!

ELysai: Suuuurreeeee, an I'm the queen of the elves!

Elder: Boy come speak with me, tell me of what magic do you know!

Hawke and the old woman soon started walking leaving Elysia alone!

Carvar: Its getting late ,we better head home!

Varric: Indeed, this is a story that would be better for tomarrow!

Soon all the companios, but Varric left the hanged man

Varric: Oris, were have I heard that name!


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOOOKKKKAAAAYYYYY, since I got some comments, that looked like flames, but had a point, I will write better for you so more like in a book, anyway what's wrong with my grammar, did I miss spell some names or not enough of a setting?**

Kirkwall the Present,

Hawke awoke from his bed, to get dressed in his noble attire, he then headed downstairs, to get some breakfast, only to hear the door knock, he sighed, ever since he had become a noble, he couldn't get any rest. He went to the door were a man in a suit of armor was.

"Good Day sir Hawke, hope I'm not disturbing you?" 'Damn right you are' Hawke waved his hand and smiled "No, no what can I do for you." The man in armor pulled out a scroll "the Viscount needs your assistance".

After the messenger handed Hawke the scroll, he left. Hawke scratched his beard 'Help again, this Viscount is useless'. Hawke grabbed his armor and gear.

"Carvar, Bethany, I'm headed to the Viscount for business…do whatever it is you 2 do". Carvar came out of the from his room, and so did Bethany.

"Hanged man" Carvar said to his sister "Bingo" Bethany and her brother were soon on their way to the bar.

Hanged Man, Varrics Room

"Finally we can begin" Varric sat in his chair at the end of his table, to his left were Aviline, Sebastian, Anders. To his right were Fernis, Merril and Isabella. There were two chairs on the side facing them. Both Bethany and Carvar took seats.

Aviline looked at Isabella "I heard from some guards that you were leaving the Hawke estate late last night, Isabella care to comment?"

"You have your guards spying on Hawke, hmm wonder how he'll like to know that" She gave wicked smile to the red head. "Ladies I would love to see you fight believe me, but didn't we gather here to hear a different story"!

All eyes turned toward the twins, Carvar was the first to speak "Well taking of yesterday, Hawke started to spend more and more time with the elves, what he's told me is that, first many were hesitant, to him saw him as a threat".

"Can't say I blame them" Fernis grumbled, Carvar continued "But I guess he won them over, or at least close to that, he stayed in the woods more often, of course our family was baffled, but the Templars were as happy as if the Maker was with them, not a single prank".

Bethany then spoke "Of course people got suspious…"

Lothering the past

It was morning the Hawke's were eating breakfeast, soon Hawke came down, "Mor'n" Hawke gave long sigh, he was only wearing some sleep pants and tank top.

Leandra put a plate of food infront of all the men. They looked at the food, suspiciously it didn't look right, heck it didn't even look like food.

"Uh mother, what is this?" Carvar played with the food with his fork. "Eggs…Bethany made them". Hawke was about to put some in his mouth, then put down.

"I think I'll go hunt" Carvar only scoffed "Yeah right!" Malcom looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean"?

"Well I better be off" Hawke left with his stuff in his arms. Malcolm, took a drink of his coffe "Carvar, what did you mean by that"?

Carvar continued to play with his food "Oh, you don't know", "Hmmm", the father kept to drink his coffee, Leandra answered for her son "We think, our little Garrett's got himself a girlfriend"

"SPIILLRRTT, COUGH wha-COUGH what!" Leandra looked at her husband "You mean he hasn't told you"? Malcolm shook his head.

"Shouldn't a father no these things" Bethany put away Hawke's food "Yes…yes you should"!

Hanged Man

Bethany and Carvar stopped talking, and looked at each other; everybody was silent waiting for them to finsh. "Well…" said Anders, as the fire crackled in the background.

"That's about it" Bethany said as Varric leaned back in his chair, "Are you serious, there's just nothing, nothing important".

Carvar looked at Bethany who nodded "Well, there was something, something did happen." Everybody leaned in for him to talk, he sighed "The Crimson Mage…".

"What!" Said Anders, "Um could somebody explain" Isabella, was looking back and forth. "The Crimson Mage, was an Apostate mage who, existed in Ferelden, it was said that not even the Chantry could bring him down".

Fernis, then spoke "Yet he does not exist anymore", Aviline nodded "I heard he just disappeared, the Knights Chantry, tried to make it look like they caught and executed him".

"But they didn't" Avline nodded again "That's the legend, anyway". Varric put his hand together "So is there nothing more you can tell us". Bethany shook her head "All we can tell is why".

"Go ahead"!

Late Afternoon.

Hawke walked threw the streets of Lothering, with a doe slung over his shoulder, He headed over to the butcher. Who was chopping up some meat.

"Afternoon, sir" Hawke threw the doe on the table, for the Butcher to examine "So, how much you say". Hawke was good at hassling, but the butcher was good at being stubborn. He scratched his head "I'd say about 10 bronze peices".

Hawke didn't like that "What, not way" Soon they both got into an argument, about how much it cost, then soon came to a agreement. Leaving Hawke a pocket full of silver.

He was on his way home, when he saw the Kights Chantry, and the class they were teaching. "Morning, bucket heads" the Templars hadn't had a run in with Hawke for a while. "Hawke, what are you doing here, don't have some hunting to do".

Hawke only grinned and held up the bag of money "All done, _you like_" The Templar was not amused. "You should donate that to the Chantry, maybe he will forgive you of your sins".

Hawke shook the bag "Uh what sins? And who?" The Templar only folded his arms, "The Maker, see's all young Hawke" Hawke wasn't amused "So you think some big guy in the sky is watching me, even when I use the loo"

The Templar stepped forward, and few of the students started to take entrance in the two "Are you denying the hand of the Maker"

Hawke shrugged "Hey can't deny what doesn't exist", he started to walk away "Do I hear the words of a heretic". Hawke stopped, "No you hear the words of man" The Templar was still irritated "Man was created by the Maker".

Hawke gave sarcastic reply"Really, I thought it was when a man and woman love each other very much they-" "SILENCE" The Templar looked like he was about explode.

"Since you are young I will let this go, as is the will of-" "I don't" Hawke Interrupted him, "What"? The Templar was pointing at him "You said If I believe in the Maker, well…I don't".

"You are truly a disgrace to this land", Hawke was smiling "Really, good thing I don't care what a bunch of guys in dresses say" he then Turned around a walked away.

He was almost home when saw a majority of the workers, heading toward the town square. His dad on the other hand, was walking home. Hawke ran to catch up with him.

"Father, what's going on" Malcolm kept walking "Well Garrett, they say the Chantry has a important announcement to make, So I've gone to get Leandra, and your siblings". Hawke grunted, as they went home to get the others, they soon returned to the town.

"Wow, everybody in Lothering must be here!" Bethany was right, soon the doors to the Chantry were opened, and the Preistess, came out with their Templar guard.

Then One of the Knights stepped forward, he was one of the one Hawke loved to torment most. "Children of the Maker, we bring you grave knews" the crowd steered with murmuring, "In the Woods, there lies a clan of Dalish elves".

More murmuring "What do we care about a bunch of Elves" one of the people in the crowd said, there were some agreements "Why…BECAUSE WE HAVE ONE HERE", he pointed to the chantry were two Templars were dragging somebody, it was somebody with white hair "Elysia…" Hawke said under his breathe.

Soon he started to make his way out of the crowd, back to his house, leaving his family and the villagers "This… pagan whore, was seen worshiping a false idol".

Elysia was still on the ground, she then tried to get up, she had been beaten and striped of her armor, all she had on was a ragged dress.

"Why, what did we do to you, AGHHH" "SILENCE" the Templar has slapped her, with his metal gauntlet. She only glared back at him, her nose starting to bleed.

"But we Kinghts of the Chantry, are willing to forgive you of your sins, renounce the false gods of the Dalish, and ask Andreste for forgiveness".

She spit out some blood "Ha, how about you shove that up your-AGHHH" she had been hit again, this time he took out his sword.

"By the maker this Sword is mercy for you" he took back the sword ready to slice her head off, when "ENOUGH"!

Everybody looked to see were the voice had come from, all of them turned their heads to see, a figure clad in crimson garb, with a red hood, wearing a white mask, and had a staff in his hands, it had a strange golden symbol at the top of it.

Leandra knew the armor "Malcolm isn't that-" "SHHH" , the Hawkes knew who was under the mask they knew that the person in red, was Garrett, but the Knights didn't.

"WHO IN THE MAKER ARE YOU" Hawke raised his staff "Your penance", Lighting shot from his staff to hit the night in the chest, and knock him back 6 feet.

"Apostate…no BLOOD MAGE" Hawke started to charge dragging the staff on the ground, the crowd started to run in every direction.

The Templars drew their swords, and began to chant there magical cancelation techniques. Hawke, lept in the air, bring his staff down on the first Templar, whose knee gave out under him. Hawke took advantage of it, and cast the freeze spell at one charging behind him. Hawke rolled toward the Elysia. But when he got to her, he felt a great weight on his shoulders; as if all the world was crashing down on him….he had lost his magic.

'Damn' Hawke slung his staff around his shoulder and took up one of the Templars swords. Were the first night he attacked was recovering. "You will die Blood Mage", Hawke didn't say anything he only tightened the grip on the hilt.

"What don't have the will to speak, did it runaway like your magic" One of the Templars said as the closed in. "Is that it, is that all you have to say!" Hawke growled at them.

"If I die here, fine but I'll die as a free man, not enslaved like all of you" The leader of the Templars held up his sword "Insolent-YUOK" The Templar fell back, an arrow in the neck of his armor.

The Templars looked to were the arrow came from only to see more arrows, flying toward them. The Dalish, or at least a few of them. Hawke cradled Elysia in his arms, as the Dalish engaged the Templars, by cutting them down with arrows.

"MAGE QUICKLY" Hawke turned to face Oris, at the edge of the woods, were the Elves were covering his escape. Hawke made his way toward them, he handed Elysia to one of the Elves, then he looked back at Lothering. He saw his family, hiding behind a building, his Father and Mother were looking at him as if asking please don't go, so were the Twins. Then his father and him connected eyes, he gave nod to Hawke, and with that Hawke vanished into the woods.

Hanged Man

"That's all we can tell you" Carvar took another drink of his beer, "So, he just left" Anders looked at the two siblings, "No he did come back for us, a few years later". Isabella looked at them "So we have to ask Hawke what happened next". Bethany and Carvar nodded, Avline sighed "Wow, so Hawke became a wanted figurative at age 14", Fernis looked at her "And what if he's still, he is a mage". Anders stood up "That's it, elf Hawke as save hundreds of people, he even risked his life for one of your own kind".

"Fernis, Anders this is no place to do this" Varric was right, if those two fought it could bring the entire Chantry down here.

The two men were hesitant at first "What's going on here?" all eyes turned to the entrance to Varrics room, were Hawke stood in the door way.

"H-hawke" Aviline and Isabella stood up, Hawke entered "So a private meeting, that I'm not invited too, what's the occasion" He looked toward, Carvar and Bethany.

"Uh we were just telling them a few stories from home" Bethany did her best to lie. Hawke sighed "I take this was your idea Varric". Varric nodded "Well Hawke I'm curious, as are all of us". He motioned to everybody around the room.

Hawke looked back at his siblings "How much have you told them!" Carvar looked at his brother "Up until you disappeared".

"I've never told anybody about what I did those 2 years" Hawke closed his eyes remembering his adventures. Hawke opened his eyes, and looked at all of them, he smiled "I guess you all do have a right to know".

So any better, hhhmmmmm?


End file.
